


Attention Seeker

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Attention Seeker

**Title:** Attention Seeker  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Cottaging. Highlight for the meaning a term used to describe people who meet up in public toilets for the purpose of sex.   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Erotica/ graphic sex.  
 **A/N:** This is the follow up to last week's drabble [Winning Celebration](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/455474.html), but these drabbles can be read separately.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Attention Seeker

~

Ron sighed as Harry muttered something and walked away. This was Hogsmeade weekend and Harry seemed to be avoiding him. Ron hoped Harry hadn’t somehow discovered that he liked to sniff his clothes.

Making a split-second decision, Ron followed Harry. When he ducked inside a public toilet Ron decided to wait, but when, an hour later, Harry hadn’t emerged, Ron went to investigate.

“Hello?” Ron called out.

“Third stall.”

Ron frowned, but entered the third stall, only to find himself shoved against the wall, trousers around his ankles, prick in Harry’s mouth.

“Harry?!”

Then all thought flew down Harry’s throat.

~

Harry pulled off and Ron recovered. When he looked down it was to see Harry wanking furiously. “Oh God,” Ron breathed.

Harry bit his lip and moved faster.

“Let me,” Ron said, reaching for Harry.

“You want me?” Harry gasped.

“Always...”

Pulling Harry to his feet, Ron took over, wanking Harry with smooth strokes. “You do this often?” he whispered, face pressed against Harry’s.

“What, cottaging?” Harry moaned as Ron’s thumb circled his slit. “No...just wanted your...attention.”

Ron smiled, moving faster, kissing Harry as he came.

When he was finished, he gathered Harry close. “You always had it.”

~


End file.
